


The Lost Dragon Slayer

by bittybitt39



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Character Death, Drama, EndLu, GraLu - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, Suffering, Suspense, Torture, read to find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittybitt39/pseuds/bittybitt39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu, in an attempt to save Lucy's life from an enemy wizard from an unknown dark guild, sacrifices himself to save her. Falling down into a dark abyss, she watches as Natsu's life comes to an end. How will they cope with his death, and the impending dangers that the Alvarez Empire are forming with the finding of their lost Prince? SPOILERS for recent FT chapters. END!Natsu x Lucy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far my favorite, favorite story I have ever written. Can't wait to share it with you all!!

***

No. This couldn’t be happening. 

It wasn’t happening.

She had just gotten him back. He had just come back. He couldn’t disappear again like this. 

Not because of her.

Not again.

Why wasn’t she strong enough? 

Why couldn’t she save the one damn good thing that came into her life? 

“NATSU!” 

She watched his prone form, beaten and bloodied, take the hit of the attack meant for her but he still stumbled forwards. 

Always protecting her. 

Always defending her. 

When was it going to be her turn to save him? 

Seeing him still moving hurt her, but she could do nothing as her leg was crushed beneath something heavy. She saw him turn back towards her, giving her that grin that made her heart race too quickly, while mouthing the words, “I’ll see you soon Luce.” 

No. No. No. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be! 

She forced her legs to move, finding freedom in her perch and she dashed for the edge of the cliff trying desperately to get there before he was gone. She reached for him, but tripped over her own broken leg and watched helplessly as he fell backwards in a tackle along with the dark mage she was fighting. 

Tears fell from her cheeks as she watched over the edge of the cliff Natsu disappear into the darkness below. Her last glimpse of him was him grinning up at her, giving a mock salute and spreading his arms and legs out, almost as if he was enjoying the fall. 

“Natsu…”

“No. No… Natsu.”

“NATSU!” 

 

***

 

Lucy sprung up from her sleep and gripped her light pajama shirt over her stammering heart. She took deep, gulping breaths of air as she looked frantically around the room. Her arm reached out to her left seemingly looking for something and she instantly calmed down when her hand met with a head of soft, pink tufts of hair. 

Her dream wasn’t real.

He was still here with her.

She sighed as she continued to play with Natsu’s hair. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep after that nightmare. It was the same one again that she has had for the past week. The same nightmare that would wake her up screaming out in terror and tears streaming down her face. It felt too real sometimes, being trapped within that dream. She wished she knew what it all meant. Maybe it was because of the pain he caused her when he had left her all alone over a year ago to go on that training trip. Maybe it was her conscience telling her that it was time to tell him just how much he had hurt her – finally get the weight and pain off her chest. But she really couldn’t bring herself to do it.

She looked over at Natsu lying next to her and she couldn’t help the small smile that played on her lips as she watched him lightly snore. She was thankful he had come back to her and helped her in her quest to find the members of Fairy Tail once again. She would be forever grateful for all that he has done for her. 

First bringing her along to find Wendy from Lamia Scale. Then of course the whole Gray and Avatar thing that transpired and finding Erza and Juvia all along the way. And running into Levy and Gajeel who had shockingly joined the Council Guard. Now, being back in Magnolia and seeing everyone gathering around once again had filled her with such joy – especially when she was told it was all because of her letters that had reached everyone. 

They had just named their seventh guild master, Erza Scarlet, to take the position until they found Makarov. Rebuilding the guild was the first step to truly bringing Fairy Tail back to Magnolia, and the people had so kindly accepted them back into their arms. Their next mission was to go gather information on the western continent, Arbaless, where Mest had told them all Makarov had left for after disbanding Fairy Tail. Finding their master was great importance, since Fairy Tail wouldn’t be complete without him. Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Mest and herself were leaving bright and early in the morning to set out on a course for Arbaless. 

They first had to travel to a port city that was closer in distance to the continent than Magnolia, so setting course on the road was their first objective before grabbing a boat and sailing the distance to infiltrate Arbaless. She glanced down at sleeping Natsu while thinking about this, wondering just how well he was going to be able to handle the transportation this kind of rescue mission was going to take. 

Seeing a light shining through her curtains, Lucy began to move knowing their departure time was set for a few hours just after dawn. This way they all could leave before the rest of Fairy Tail saw them for the day. Packing a few essentials and going through her morning routine, she stepped out of her bathroom to see that Natsu was up and stretching. Happy was still curled up on her bed but he was talking sleepily with Natsu about the day’s travels. 

Natsu turned and grinned at her, sticking his thumb up and winking. “Ready to go Luce?” 

“Hmmh! You bet.” She returned his smile with one of her own even though she had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn’t right.

 

***

 

“Now I want everyone to be on their best behavior on this trip.” Erza gave each of them a stern look before facing back towards Natsu and Gray who had their foreheads pressed together spewing insults back and forth. “Do I make myself clear, Natsu? Gray?”

“YES MAM!” They instantly separated and flung their arms around each other’s shoulders. Lucy sweat dropped at the display before her. Even though they were about to embark on a dangerous mission, these two were acting as normal as ever. 

“I still totally won that fight Popsicle, and you know it.” Natsu grinned and crossed his arms over his chest as they all began to board the train. He seemed hesitant to even take one step closer to the train and his face displayed his anxiety about the transportation choices for this journey. 

Gray scoffed and turned back to look at him, “Watching you suffer on this train will be payback enough for me fire for brains.” He entered the train and took a seat, grinning as he watched Natsu visibly pale from stepping on the train. 

“Urg… Damn it.” Natsu placed a hand in front of his mouth, his face becoming clammy and green. “Why can’t we walk again?” He took a few steps forward before face planting right into Lucy’s lap. She let out a squeak as he curled himself up onto the train’s bench and moaned out, rubbing his face deeper into her lap. 

Lucy puffed out her cheeks that had a light blush coating them, but didn’t attempt to remove Natsu from her lap. “Natsu! You can’t just do that. We are in public you know!” 

“But Luuuusshhhii! I can’t, urg…” He seemed to visibly get paler as the train lurched forward from the station, “I can’t help it…” 

Lucy’s face softened as she began to run her fingers through his hair in an attempt to sooth his sickness. “Fine. Just try and take it easy okay? No throwing up on me again.” 

“No… ugh… promises Luce.”

After a few hours, Lucy’s lap was beginning to get tired. They had about an hour more to go before reaching their destination and grabbing a short carriage ride through a mountain terrain to reach the port city. She looked out of the window and sighed out loud, her hand still moving in soothing circles through Natsu’s hair. 

“Is everything okay Lucy?” Erza had her arms crossed over her chest and had been watching Lucy for some time now. It seemed she was in deep thought about something. 

“Yeah everything is fine… It’s just…” She glanced back down at Natsu who had moaned out in his sleep. “I keep having this sinking feeling that something isn’t right. Each passing moment I feel as if I am walking towards something I shouldn’t be.” 

“I see… So you feel it as well then.” 

Lucy looked up startled towards Gray who was sitting in the booth next to them with Mest and Wendy who seemed to fairing as well as Natsu was at the moment. “You too Gray?” 

“Yeah… I keep feeling as if I shouldn’t be doing this. Almost as if my body wants to turn me around right now and go back to Magnolia.” His fists tightened in his lap. “But we all know we can’t do that. Gramps needs us, so we have to carry on.” 

Lucy smiled towards him and saw similar grins spread across both Mest’s and Erza’s faces. 

“I agree. We will all have to be on our top game. Arbaless isn’t to be taken lightly, especially from what all we heard from Mest.” Erza looked from each of them before standing up just as the train came to a stop. “Let us go and find a carriage. We need to get a move on if we wish to catch the boat that is setting sail soon.” She picked up Natsu from his prone form in Lucy’s lap and flung him over her shoulder before walking out of the train. 

 

***

 

“Damn it. If it’s not one thing, it’s the next with all this stuff. Do we really have to take a carriage now? I just got over the train ride and now I have to deal with this?” Natsu groaned out as he watched Erza stacking their luggage into the back of the carriage. He really wasn’t enjoying this. 

“For once I agree with Natsu-san. I’m still feeling sick from the train ride.” Wendy placed a delicate hand over her mouth and swayed on her feet. 

“Hey, at least now you are true dragon slayer Wendy!” Natsu grinned down at her while petting the top of her head. “You’re just like Metal Head and myself now!” 

Wendy smiled up at him before paling at seeing them ready to go. “I’m not so sure how I feel about that yet…” She reluctantly got into the back of the carriage and instantly swayed on her feet before collapsing, Natsu following right behind her. 

“Now that those two are taken care of, we will be on our way.” Erza shut the back of the carriage and got into the front seat alongside Mest. He pulled on the reigns of the horses pulling their ride and they set off for the mountain terrain that was visible in the distance. “This trail will take us through the mountain path correct?”

Mest nodded and peered at her through the corner of his eyes. “That’s right. I followed Makarov to see which way he was taking to get to Arbaless. This was his exact path. It must be the quickest way there.” 

Erza gave no reply as she kept her eyes forward, her arms over her armor chest plate. There was something wrong with this picture. It was too quiet out on the trails at the moment. The port city they were heading towards was a largely populated one and normally had thru-traffic coming and going on this pathway. Was there a reason why no one was currently taking this path? 

While stuck in her thoughts, she missed the telltale signs of a shadow following them in the nearby underbrush. She glanced over in that direction to see nothing out of the ordinary and faced back forward. 

They reached a steep slide in the mountain pathway, and the horses pulling the reigns jerked to a stop suddenly. Erza got out to see a large boulder blocked their pathway. As she approached it, a large sword swung down towards her and she jumped back out of the way before more had surrounded her. 

“Shit! Erza – it’s an ambush!” Mest jumped down from his spot on the carriage and ran forward to help her. Lucy and Gray quickly followed and ran out of the back of the carriage and into the heavy dose of fighting. Lucy pulled out her whip to take a few of the men by surprise. Gray was right behind her with his ice make magic, forming a lance and taking on a few men. 

“Why do I feel like I know these guys from somewhere?” Lucy commented as she was backed up against Gray who raised his eyebrow at her.

“You know them Lucy? Are they a couple fans of yours?” Gray blocked an attack from an axe that swooped a little too close to his neck for comfort and began to push back.

“If they are, what a lousy way to ask for a signature.” She quickly summoned up Virgo and Loke to help them in the fight against these bandits.

Back in the carriage, Natsu tried desperately to move from his spot in the carriage, crawling towards the now open door. “Urg, Wendy. We gotta… go help them…”

“Natsu-san… I can hardly move… Ugh.” Wendy placed her head down on the floor but moved slowly and eventually out of the carriage. A dark shadow loomed over top of her and grinned down at her.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little girl played magician?” The big burly man grabbed Wendy by her hair, lifting her up and bringing her eye level with him. “You don’t look like much you brat. Why would they bring you along?”

“Wendy! Y-you get your filthy hands off of her!” Natsu had sweat dripping down his face in his attempts to get his body to move. The big man glanced down at Natsu and there was a glint in his eyes as he threw Wendy behind him and went to grab for Natsu. 

Charle was quick to fly and grab Wendy before she crashed into a large boulder behind her. Happy watched helplessly as Natsu was grabbed by his scarf and lifted from the carriage as well. “You let him go!” Happy dove to help Natsu before he was swatted away by another thief who was stationed on top of the carriage. 

“Ha-Happy!” Natsu watched with shock in his eyes to see Happy crash into a large boulder behind him, shaking it loose from its position on the side of the mountain path. 

“If it isn’t the pink haired bastard we were sent to look for. So you were with this group now were you? Looks like the boss was correct again.” He commented snidely as he slammed him into the same boulder Happy was just forced into before. Natsu let out a gasp of air as the rough rocks carved into his back. “If you come with us quietly, we’ll be sure to let your friends go, you hear?” 

“Natsu!” Lucy ran towards him and lashed out with her whip, catching the man’s ankle by surprise. She pulled hard on the whip, causing the man to lose his balance and fall to his side, letting go of Natsu in the process. Natsu fell roughly on his back, but he was all fired up now. 

Standing up from his spot, Natsu glared down at the guy and picked him up by the front of his shirt, thrusting him into the same boulder he was just forced into moments ago. “Listen here you bastard! You can threaten me all you want, but you don’t lay a hand on my nakama!” He slammed him once again into the boulder lifting his fist up to carve his face into the rock, not noticing the large boulder from before coming out of its perch and slowly rolling down towards him. 

Lucy was quick to realize what was happening and ran forwards, pushing Natsu out of the way and having the boulder hit both her and the man they were just fighting off the ledge of the pathway. They rolled down the side of the mountain, before coming to a stop at a large out pass that jutted out from the side of the mountain. 

“Ugh…” Lucy looked up from her spot to see the big burly man move to get up. She tried to force her body to move to grab her whip that was a few feet in front of her before realizing that she couldn’t move her right leg. She looked back behind her to see it trapped underneath the large boulder that she just saved Natsu from before. Her eyes widened as the pain from her broken leg finally hit her, and she screamed out in both the pain and shock of having her leg crushed by its weight. 

“You little bitch! I’ll kick your ass for this!” The burly man held his hand out, a dark sinister magic seemed to be wrapping around his fist. “For the cause of my pain and my men’s, I will bring you to hell with this fist!” Rocks formed around his wrist, taking the shape of a large gun pointed straight at her. “Hope you had a good life missy.” He said as he shot a large pelted rock towards her.

“LUCY!” Natsu jumped down from the pathway, sliding down on the side of the mountain before jumping in the way of rock bullet. The bullet went straight through his right shoulder, nicking his guild mark and burning through the skin that surrounded it. Natsu grasped his shoulder in pain, blood seemed to pour from the wound as he held it tightly. “You okay Luce?” He looked back at her, seeing her eyes wide in fear, tears gathering at the corners. “You stay there. I’ll handle this bastard.” Natsu charged forwards, his right arm hanging loosely at his side as he fought with the flames from his left. 

Lucy watched Natsu spring towards the dark mage, her mind going blank as it was finally registering that this looked familiar.

Too familiar. 

She tried to speak up and get her body to move, but it seemed as if she was frozen in Gray’s ice make magic. She watched Natsu driving the man back towards the edge of the cliff. His right arm was covered in blood from his wound. The bandages that were wrapped around his forearm soaked in the red liquid, coloring them a dark red. She had always meant to ask him why he had begun to wear those…

Being shaken from her thoughts by a cry of pain, she whipped her head back to the fight, seeing Natsu being blasted by another bullet from the man’s gun while standing right in front of her. When had he gotten there? When had she become the target?

Natsu stumbled forward, and grinned with bloody teeth at the man before him. His left eye was shut tight from the heavy blood flow that was falling from a large cut that graced his forehead. His left hand now held tightly his left hip – the same one that was scarred by Future Rogue in the battle at Crocus – and it seemed a new large gash had just been cut there by another bullet form this man. Lucy watched with choked back tears, wondering how he was still standing and defending her. 

“Natsu… Oh Natsu… No more… Please.” She choked out, reaching towards him. She was beginning to lose her vision. The corners of her vision were beginning to blacken, and she knew she was close to losing consciousness, probably from the amount of pain she was receiving from her crushed leg. She scratched at the dirt below her, begging her body to move, to help assist in this fight. If only she could summon Taurus, but she couldn’t reach for her keys and she could still feel the strain of holding both Virgo’s and Loke’s gates open. It was beginning to dawn on her that she knew where it was going to lead, and she had to help before she faced her worst nightmare. 

She couldn’t lose him or else her worst nightmare was going to come true. 

“Don’t worry Luce. He’s not much better than I am.” Natsu breathed heavily and cursed at himself. If only he could use his right arm right now – this fight would have long been over. Seeing the big man get up once again from his other attack, his eyes widened as he saw the dark magic gathering around the cannon he had just formed from the rocks around him. 

“Shit.” Natsu breathed out and charged forwards in a speed he hadn’t shown before in an attempt to stop it from firing. Thinking quickly to himself, he forced his right arm to move and punched the man sharply in the face after feigning with his left, the cannon crumbling from the lost flow of magic. Natsu realized too late that he had over powered the punch, and both he and this dark mage were being sent flying over the edge of the cliff. He turned back around to glance at Lucy whose eyes were wide in fear – his own fear reflecting in them. 

“N-Natsu?” Lucy gulped out as she forced her leg out from underneath the boulder. She moved, all of her pain forgotten as she watched her dragon slayer falling over the edge. “No. No. NO! NATSU!” She raced over there, stumbling and falling short of the ledge. She crawled quickly to the end and braced herself to look over and into the darkness below fearing that wouldn’t see him again.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, seeing that Natsu had grabbed onto a rock sticking out from the side, his right hand’s finger tips holding onto the ledge sharply. She reached out with her hand towards him. “Natsu hold on! I’ll get you up here. Just reach for my hand!” 

Natsu was looking down into the dark abyss below before looking up towards her. He hesitated before he reached up with his left hand, stretching as far as he could. “Luce… I don’t think…” 

“NO! Don’t say that! Come on Natsu, I’m so close. We are so close. Reach for me! Please!” Her tears where streaming down her face, her eyes red rimmed from the amount of crying she had done. She forced her body more over the edge, and her finger tips graced his. 

“Lucy… I have something to say. Will you listen to me?” Lucy snapped her eyes from their fingers to his face, seeing him looking at her with a calmness she had never seen before. “I need you to take care of Happy for me okay? I won’t be able to hold on much longer with my bum arm. It’s beginning to give out on me.” As if true to his words, his right arm slipped a little, and their fingertips now had a gap in their space. “I’m sorry Luce… I-“

“NO NATSU!” Lucy cried down towards him, her hand reached out further before he was able to drop his left to his side and grasped his wrist. “I’ve got you. I’m going to pull you up. I’m going to save you from this. I’m NOT letting you go!” Her grip was tight on him, but she felt it slipping from the blood that coated his skin. “I can’t let you go… I just got you back. I just got you back…” She cried deeply as she felt her fingers loosening, her body beginning to slide over the edge of the cliff along with him. “Natsu please…”

“Luce… You need to let me go. I won’t allow you to be drug down into this as well…” Natsu glanced down towards the darkness once again before looking up and meeting Lucy’s eyes. “Don’t worry about me Luce. You know I can survive anything.” He graced her with one of his trademark grins as he loosened his own grip on her wrist – letting his hand go slack. 

“Natsu you can’t! What about all of us at Fairy Tail? What about finding Master? What about all the promises of the future you made to Igneel? Natsu… You have to hold on. I’m sure Erza and Gray will be here soon… I’ll help you.” Lucy’s grip was weakening, and she saw in his eyes a resolution. 

“You’re going to have to live those out for me now. You stay here and take care of everyone for me okay? I promise I’ll be at your side soon. Besides it’s always more fun when were together… Right?” Natsu’s fingers were the only thing Lucy was able to grip anymore, and he gave her a heartfelt smile. 

“R-right Natsu… I promise…” Lucy’s hair covered her eyes as her tears sprang new once more. “Come back to me soon…” 

“That’s a promise I intend to keep Luce…” 

Then his fingers slipped free. 

 

***


	2. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu, in an attempt to save Lucy's life from an enemy wizard from an unknown dark guild, sacrifices himself to save her. Falling down into a dark abyss, she watches as Natsu's life comes to an end. How will they cope with his death, and the impending dangers that the Alvarez Empire are forming with the finding of their lost Prince? 
> 
> SPOILERS for recent FT chapters. 
> 
> END!Natsu x Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter... but nearly as much as the next two.

***

 

By the time Gray had finally found Lucy, she was unconscious and on the verge of falling off the cliff. Terrified that something was seriously wrong, he pulled her away and cradled her against his body, sighing in relief when he felt her light breath fan against his chest. He placed her gently on the ground and scanned over her beaten body. His eyes lingered on her broken leg, knowing that with the way it was bent, she would be out of commission for a while, even with Wendy’s healing magic.

Knowing she was now in a safer place, Gray scanned the area in search of Natsu. He found it strange that he couldn’t find the idiotic dragon slayer around Lucy, especially with the way she was hanging off the cliff half beaten to death. He was worried when both Loke and Virgo suddenly disappeared from the battle, knowing that only occurred when Lucy was unconscious or out of magic. Both options didn’t help the worry pit in his stomach as Erza and himself fought off the rest of the surprise assault. He was sent to find Lucy and Natsu while Erza attended to tying up the bandits. Mest was pretty much out of commission at the beginning of the fight due to taking the head on assault right at the beginning. He was banged up but Wendy was in charge of taking care of his more serious injuries at the moment. 

He glanced back down at Lucy and cringed. Wendy was going to have her work cut out for her when she saw Lucy.

Looking around once more, he scratched his head as he took in the amount of damage to the landscape. He considered them lucky that the attack happened in the cliffs, rather than the town where Natsu could have destroyed it all even before their mission began.

“Speaking of the damn idiot… where is he?” Gray shrugged and began to walk around the cliff ledge. “If he was around here… I’d be able to hear him a mile away. Where the hell did he go?” Gray’s heart began to beat faster, knowing that if he didn’t find Natsu soon, Erza would have his head. The palms of his hands had just begun to sweat when he nearly jumped out of his unbuttoned pants. He twisted his body around to face Lucy hearing her groan and he ran back towards her.

Kneeling down to hear her better, he leaned closer and caught the heart wrenching words that leaked from her mouth.

“Natsu… No… You can’t… Don’t leave me again…” 

Was she talking in her sleep? Dreaming about the flame brain of all people? He sat back on his calves and thought back to what she could have meant. He glanced around, taking in all the damage of the area with a more calculating eye. He noticed the trails of blood splatter all around, and got up to follow the trail to the edge of the cliff where he first found Lucy. His eyes widened when he noticed the large patch of now dried blood on the side of the cliff that strangely looked like something had tried to claw its way up the side of the mountain.

It was fingertips.

Gray fell back and breathed heavily in and out through his nose, trying to calm himself down. Natsu didn’t…? He hadn’t…? He quickly scrambled back up spun around, taking in every angle of the area. Hoping, praying to himself that he was wrong.

“NATSU? Natsu! You idiot! Where are you!?” He frantically searched for the pink haired bastard, but each passing second of no retort back was another stab in his heart. Gray dropped to his knees, arms limp at his sides as the realization was finally sinking in.

The reason why Lucy was so banged up on the side of the cliff reaching down.

The reason why Natsu was nowhere in sight.

The reason why there was blood everywhere and none of it seemed to have come from Lucy.

Gray glanced back at the blonde haired women before he sank down into his arms and began to cry.

“Natsu…”

 

***

 

He let the tears fall freely for what felt like a long time before a hand landed on his shoulder. He glanced up, his red and puffy eyes meeting concerned brown ones that belong to Erza.

“Gray… What’s going on? Why is Lucy so hurt and why are you crying?” Gray groaned as he looked over at the still unconscious blonde. He didn’t want to look Erza in the eyes, so instead he watched as Wendy’s green magic was slowly mending Lucy’s leg. He flinched as he heard the cracks in her bones being mended together. He wasn’t imagining Lucy’s leg being mended, he instead thought of how Natsu’s body would have hit the cavern floor, the way his body would... A hard grip on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he peered back up at Erza, and her concerned gaze held him once more.

“Gray… Where is Natsu?” Gray merely shook his head in response, and opted to set his head back down on the ground. “Gray! What is going on!?”

“He’s gone Erza… I was too late.” Her eyes stayed calm until her mind finally registered what he had said. She flung him up and gripped his shoulders tightly since there was no shirt to grab. She resisted the urge to shake him fiercely as her eyes met his once more.

“What did you say? Please tell me you don’t think…”

“Erza. He’s gone.” Gray moved his head to the side, looking over towards the large amount of blood that led to the edge of the cliff. “All the evidence is there. I can’t help but to think if he did somehow survive that fall that by now, with the amount of blood loss…”

Gray was promptly shut up as a hard slap was sent across his face. His eyes widened as he noticed it wasn’t Erza’s hand who had slapped him, but instead Wendy’s. He stiffened, seeing her tear filled eyes and a wide eyed Happy on her head looking at him with terror and confusion written all over his face.

“Natsu-san would never- He would never let something like that stop his dreams!” Wendy’s tears streamed down her face as she shook her head and glared towards Gray once more. “He’s down there, waiting for us! He’s probably trying to figure out a way to get back to us right now! We have to go and search for him! We need to- We have to-“

“Wendy.” She was cut off by the strong hand of Erza landing on her head and giving her a gentle smile. “I agree, Natsu is probably fine. We will send a search party down to find him now while the rest of us take Lucy to the nearby town and get her checked into a hotel to help her rest easier.” She smiled once more, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Wendy’s heart continued to sink further as she realized Erza was being strong for her. Her hands clenched tightly as she looked down, wiping away the stray tears that continued to fall down her face. 

“Wendy, I would like you and Mest to go to the hotel with Lucy, fix her up the best that you can. Gray and I will search the area around here with Happy and Charla. We will meet you at the hotel before dark… okay?”

Wendy nodded reluctantly and walked towards Mest who now had an unconscious Lucy securely on his back. “Come on Wendy, we’ll see them soon.” As she walked away, Mest turned back towards Erza to see her sad eyes scanning the area. “Good luck you two… Please. Just…” He looked over towards the edge and exhaustion showed on his face. “Just find him.”

 

***

 

Long after they left with Lucy and the search started did Happy finally speak up. His paws held tightly to Gray’s found shirt as he drifted them slowly down the side of the cliff. “Gray… Do you really believe that Natsu is…?” He let the question die off as he felt Gray stiffen beneath his paws.

“I don’t know Happy… but the situation isn’t looking good so just… Do me a favor and hope for the both of us, alright?” Gray noticed Happy wouldn’t meet his eyes and he sighed before looking back down again. It was getting darker and darker with each yard of descent. By the time they would reach the bottom it would already be dark out.

He heard the rushing sound of water before his feet touched solid ground. He groaned seeing the vast water of the river and its incredible speed, and his fears came to the surface once more. Natsu wouldn’t have been able to survive this, let alone that fall. He would have drowned or bled out if the fall didn’t kill him first.

He glanced up and saw Happy’s nervous expression as he flew around. At least he knew that the reason why he wouldn’t have answered them is due to the loud crashing sound of the water rather than him being… indisposed.

Gray walked further and his eyes caught onto a mass a few several hundred feet in front of him. Hope raced through his veins as he ran forward towards the figure. He heard Happy’s cry of, “Natsu!” before he stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed the small feline’s tail. Gray’s body was shaking as Happy’s wings stopped flapping and he fell to Gray’s shoulder in defeat.

“Gray… that’s not…?”

“No Happy, it’s not Natsu, but it was the guy we saw him fighting earlier.” Gray’s blood was boiling by now as he glanced over the disfigured remains of the man he saw them attacking before.

If it wasn’t for this guy…

If only he had been there sooner…

Gray kicked at the ground and stomped off before punching his fist into the cavern wall. His head was lowered as he felt Happy’s tears on his bare shoulder. “Happy…”

“Gray… if he looked like that… then what about Natsu?” His eyes met Happy’s tear filled ones, the water works rushing down his face in waves. “I’m scared Gray. I’m worried. I just want Natsu back!” He flew into his chest, and Gray wrapped his arms around him as he continued to move forward through the cavern’s alcove. 

“It’s going to be okay Happy… We’ll find him. I know we will.”

His words fell on deaf ears as he felt he was trying to convince himself more than Happy.

 

***

 

Erza was having a much more complicated time than Gray. She and Charla had decided to stay on top of the cliff and look around for any signs from above while Gray and Happy looked below.

To say she was worried was an understatement. The amount of blood she was finding all over the place was worrying her more and more. She knew that most of it came from Natsu or maybe even the man they were fighting as none of Lucy’s cuts were deep enough to draw blood.

She shook the depressing thoughts from her mind as she looks through the crumble of rocks. “What do you think Charla?”

A small hum came from the white exceed, “I would say this is where Lucy was trapped and possibly broke her leg. Judging by the fall and amount of the debris, I’m shocked she was able to climb out of this on her own with a severely broken leg.” Charla looked up towards Erza, noticing her hands clenching and unclenching much more frequently than before. “The amount of blood however suggests that this is possibly where Natsu stood, probably protecting Lucy who was trapped.”

“I would have to agree with you there Charla…” Erza looked away and crossed her arms over her chest, wishing to herself to stay strong. He was okay. He had to be. “I just hope Gray and Happy find something to help us piece together this puzzle.”

Charla nodded and flew up to rest on Erza’s shoulder, “We’ll also know more once Lucy wakes up and explains her side of the story. She may know where Natsu has gone off too.”

Erza nodded and walked towards the edge of the cliff. “I wonder how Gray and Happy are doing- if they have had better luck than we are.” Charla didn’t respond as she stiffened, her eyes going blank for a second as a scene played out before her.

 

***

 

The room was dark and even though she knew it was a vision, she could feel the cold, humid air soaking her fur and making her skin crawl beneath. She peered around the dark room, and spotted two figures in the distance. One was sitting in a throne, large enough to hold three of the dark haired man who looked vaguely familiar. This man had an amused smile on his face, as he watched the figure before him who was down on one knee. She could hear the harsh breathing of the second figure, and assumed by the body stature that he too was male. She looked back at the dark haired man, who had now stood and came to stand in front of the other and placed his hand on the cloaked hood of the kneeling man.

‘Your training has come far, you are indeed the Prince of Alvarez. Rise my dear brother, join me in ruling this country and taking back what was once yours.’

The second male had now stood, almost three inches taller than the black haired man. His long, dark cloak covered his body, none of it visible from her angle of vision. ‘As long as I receive what I want, I will follow your orders Lord Spriggan.’ His voice sent shivers down her spine. His voice sounded devoid of any emotions. 

‘Please, just call me what you already know me by from your previous life on Ishgar.’

Just before her vision ended, she glanced back at the larger figure and shuddered as his sharpened teeth gleamed in the dim light. Piercing red eyes seemed to peer into her own before he spoke once more, ‘As you wish, Zeref.’

 

***

 

Charla shook her head and let out a large gasp as she pushed away from Erza’s body, her own landing harshly on the ground. She breathed deeply, letting the vision settle in her mind before looking up to see Erza staring at her in interest.

“Did you have a vision Charla?”

She merely nodded before standing up to dust off her small dress with her paws. “I did, but it would be best to tell everyone once we are all together…”

Erza frowned but didn’t respond as she heard a loud cry coming from the cutout before them. She dropped to her knees to peer over the edge before watching a crying Happy fly Gray up and over the edge before collapsing on the ground, tears streaming down his face. Erza ran forwards, seeing Gray sitting up and grasp for his shirt. “What is wrong!? What did you find!?”

Her answer was Gray lifting his hands up to show the item he had found just moments before, snagged on a jutted out piece of rock.

A blood stained, white scaly scarf.

 

***

 

When they finally made it back to the hotel room, the silence was deafening to Wendy’s ears. She frantically searched each of their faces, but none of them gave any hints to what they had discovered until she spotted the white scarf in Happy’s hands.

He was hugging it tightly to his body, so it was hard to see at first, but the blood splatter and whiteness screamed at her from across the room. Wendy sat down, shocked and terrified to think what that could mean for her older brother figure.

“Does this mean that…?” Before she could finish, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Mest smiling gently down at her, holding out a tissue for her to use. Wendy touched her cheeks, not realizing she had been crying. Taking the tissue, she wiped her eyes and settled them on Lucy’s prone form in one of the room’s beds.

“Don’t let yourself think like that Wendy. I’m sure Natsu-san is okay.” Mest’s grip on her shoulder tightened, and she felt the unease in his body tone more than his calming words. “We will find him.”

Gray leaned against the wall nearby the bedside Lucy was resting on. He stared long and hard at her face, wishing for her to wake up and tell him the words he needed to hear. He unconsciously reached out his hand and stroked her cheek softly. He pulled back with a jerk when she nestled into his hand, and mumbled a soft, “Natsu…” before falling back to sleep. 

His mouth hardened into a fine line and he pushed away from the wall, leaving the room with a loud click of the hotel room’s door. He slammed his fist into the wall outside the room and grunted, feeling the blood leaking from his now cracked knuckles.

“Stupid flame brain… always getting himself into stupid situations.” He moved so both his hands now pressed firmly into the wall and kicked at it with a pent up anger he had been holding back too long. “Fuck! You damned ash breath! What the hell do you think you’re doing leaving us like this!? During the most important mission we would have to date…” He let a low growl leave his throat as he leaned his forehead against the cool plaster of the wall. “Why did you go and leave Lucy like that? Fuck, Natsu…”

Sliding down the wall, he put his head into his hands, “Why’d you do it? Weren’t you always the one who made us swear not to give up our lives for others? What are we supposed to do now without your idiotic face stinking up the place?”

He heard the door click, but he didn’t move from his position. He only moved when he felt two slim arms wrap around his body and pull him into a hug. He stiffened, realizing this wasn’t Erza, but his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him as he let the tears fall once more.

“Shhh… It’s okay Gray. Let it out.” Lucy soothed to him in a whispering voice, her hand gently moving through his filthy locks of dark hair. Her eyes were glazed as she glanced forward.

 

***

 

After moving back into the room, everyone was silent as they watched Lucy move back into the bed with the help of Gray. Her leg had been wrapped up, the mends in her bones still too fragile to move much, but with Wendy’s healing magic, she was able to move around on her own.

Taking Happy into her arms, she set him in her lap and rubbed his back as he still held tightly onto the scarf. Her eyes lingered a long time on it, before she sighed and looked up towards the others who were patiently waiting for her to answer the questions they held in their eyes.

“Natsu and I were facing the head mage of the guild who ambushed us. We underestimated his power, and we were both completely overwhelmed by his brute strength.” She took a deep breath and continued. She wouldn’t cry now, she had to be stronger than this. “Natsu was taking hit by hit and going toe to toe with this guy before I could do anything… I was useless to him.” Her fists tightened. “All I could manage to do was try and keep Loke and Virgo’s gates open. It killed me to watch him get beat senseless like that. He was shot… so many times.”

“He was shot?” Erza’s voice called out, her eyes holding concern.

“Hmm… He had a cut here…” She pointed at her left side, “And one on his forehead. But the worst one he got was when he was trying to protect me …” She gripped the sheets in her hands.

“The guy was originally aiming for me while I was trapped underneath the rubble. Natsu jumped in the way and his whole upper right arm… Right where his guild mark was, was completely destroyed. I was so shocked to just see his arm hanging there limply.”

“I… I see. That explains all the blood we saw then.”

Lucy only nodded before looking out the window. “After that, Natsu ran forward and took the guy down, but he overestimated it. He knocked them both over the edge, and I finally broke free only to see him hanging there by his fingertips.” She pressed the back of her hands to her eyes, begging the tears to stay away while her voice cracked and failed her. “He… He was so scared. The look in his eyes! It terrified me! I have never seen him look so defeated. So deflated! He made me promise that I would continue on for him. Live for him and everyone else. I held onto him for as long as I could, but he was the one to let go.” She sobbed into her hands now, and pulled Happy into her when she felt him move to curl closer to her. “Oh God, why did he let go? I could have… wasn’t there anything I could have done?”

“Lucy… this isn’t your fault-“

“Shut it Gray! You didn’t see the look in his eyes! The look on his face as he fell down into the darkness!” Her eyes met his and Gray flinched seeing the rage in them. “I let my best friend die right before me because I was useless! Useless once again to do anything to help him!”

“He wouldn’t blame you Lucy!” Gray threw himself forward and grabbed her hands away from her face, making her look at him. “I am more at fault than any of us here! I was instructed to come find you! To save you guys! And look what happened!” He pushed away to land on the other bed opposite of hers. “I couldn’t do anything to save him either.” His hair covered his eyes as his hands clenching the fabric of his pants.

“Why’d he do it Lucy?”

Lucy peered down to see Happy looking up to her, the scarf now held out towards her. She forced a smile on her face as she leaned down to kiss his temple, pulling the scarf around her neck, despite the blood that was soaked into it. She let his scent fill her nose before she responded,“He did it for me Happy. He wanted to make sure I was safe, despite his own being risked.”

“Do you think he’s dead, Lushi?” She could tell by the slurring of his words that he was growing too tired to stay awake any longer.

“He’s not dead Happy.” Gray’s head snapped up to listen to her, all eyes once again on her as she rubbed soothing circles into Happy’s back. “He promised me he would be fine, and would come back soon to be with us again.” 

She leaned down to whisper into the sleeping cat’s ear, “And you know how Natsu never breaks a promise Happy.”

 

***

 

In a brilliantly white room, with four walls, one door and no windows, a heart monitor was beating in sync with the ticking of the clock on the wall. A lone figure was stationed in the single bed within the room, hooked up to multiple monitors.

Slowly, a pair of dark, olivine eyes opened. 

 

***


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu, in an attempt to save Lucy's life from an enemy wizard from an unknown dark guild, sacrifices himself to save her. Falling down into a dark abyss, she watches as Natsu's life comes to an end. How will they cope with his death, and the impending dangers that the Alvarez Empire are forming with the finding of their lost Prince? 
> 
> SPOILERS for recent FT chapters. 
> 
> END!Natsu x Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Hope you all are enjoying it! 
> 
> What do you expect to happen next!?!

***

 

Lucy looked out of the hotel window to see the rain coming down heavily. Wendy was still asleep in the bed next to her, Mest having gone out to gather some breakfast for the trio. Gray and Erza had left a few hours before to go searching once again for Natsu, taking both Happy and Charla with them to help in the search. She could only hope that they would be able to find more clues through this heavy downfall. 

With a huff, she shuffled back over to the bed, her leg still complaining over the weight she was putting on it. It had been over a week now since she had woken up to find Natsu gone. A week he had been from her side. Each day that passed was another pang in her heart. She could see what it was doing to her guild mates as well. Gray was quieter. Erza didn’t have that spark in her eyes. Wendy was clingy to both herself and Charla on a day to day basis. She couldn’t tell what Mest thought, but knew he didn’t believe in her words when she spoke about Natsu still being out there. However, the one that concerned her the most was Happy.

He was distant. He wouldn’t make the jokes she was used to about calling her fat, but the most concerning thing was that he wouldn’t eat unless told to. He stopped asking for fish, instead he opted to look out the window. During the night, Lucy would curl up with him only to hear him whimper and cry himself to sleep. She never realized just how much the small cat was dependent on Natsu. 

Settling herself back into the hotel bed next to Wendy, she ran her fingers through the small girl’s hair. She let her mind wonder back to what Charla had spoken about just a few days ago.

 

***

 

“I had a vision the other day that I need to discuss with you all.” Everyone looked up from their current sulking to face Charla who was wrapped tightly in Wendy’s arms. 

“Is this about the one you had on the day of…?” Erza trailed off, not being able to complete her sentence. She didn’t want to mention the day that was dragging in everyone’s mind. 

Nodding her head, Charla continued, “It is. I had a very serious vision that is very concerning. It involved Zeref.” 

Gray’s head sharply turned to glare at Charla, a cold radiated off his body that made Lucy shiver from her spot next to him. “Why didn’t you bring this up earlier? Anything concerning that man should be top priority.” Lucy widened her eyes at the hostile tone Gray had in his voice. 

“I thought it would be better to ponder about it before I set the details all on you.” Charla glared right back, but didn’t let his words bother her. “As I was saying, I had a vision that involved Zeref, or in this case, he was called Emperor Spriggan.” Seeing she had everyone’s attention, she uncurled herself from Wendy’s grasp and walked to the edge of the bed. “If my guess is correct, I would bet that the Alvarez Empire is under Zeref’s rule. This alone is concerning… however, that wasn’t what shocked me the most.” 

“How can anything be more concerning than Zeref running his own kingdom? Everyone will be on his side – this is almost a suicide mission now knowing what lies in wait for us!” Gray’s hands tightened on his pants material that bunched up around his knees – his fingers were turning ghostly white due to the high strain he was causing them. He glanced to his side, seeing Lucy facing him but smiling gently, her own hands touching his lightly. Seemingly disgruntled, Gray apologized. 

She nodded and cleared her throat, “The more concerning thing was that there was another figure within the room with him. Zeref called him the Prince of Alvarez, and his brother.” This made everyone within the room stiffen or gasp in reply.

“There is another who is… like Zeref?” Wendy mumbled with wide eyes, her body began to shake in fear. Erza moved over to pull Wendy into a tight hug.

“This is quite concerning… I’m not sure how to respond right now.” Erza looked down, rubbing Wedny’s back soothingly. “This may cause a change in our plans. We need not only to get Master Makarov out of Alvarez, but also to investigate both of these facts when we infiltrate.” 

“We are still going through with the infiltration plan?” Lucy felt shocked as she glanced at Erza. She frowned seeing the certainty in her eyes, “But I thought… with Natsu…” 

“Lucy.” Lucy stopped and looked over towards Gray who had spoken to her. “What would Natsu say if he knew you were backing out of the mission just to find him?” 

Lucy moved her head down so her eyes were covered by her hair. She didn’t want to admit it, but Gray was right. Natsu wouldn’t want them to abandon the mission just so she can go find him. He would want her to carry on – like always. Believe in him is what he would say. She looked back up towards the group who was watching her intensely. “You’re right! He would want us to carry on. Let’s believe in him that he will find his way back to us!” Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked around the room, seeing the smiles forming on all their faces.

“Right.” Erza smiled and looked down at Wendy who was crying heavily now, “Wendy, how long until Lucy can fully use her leg again?” 

“I would say at least another two weeks. Her leg was heavily broken, but as long as I keep up the treatments and she gets plenty of rest, she will be able to carry on.” Wendy sniffed but smiled at Lucy. “I promise to do my best!”

“Hai, thank you Wendy.” Lucy smiled back.

“That settles it then, in two weeks’ time is when we head for Alvarez. During this time however, we will use it to not only continue our search for Natsu, but also gather data from people near the bay and trading posts for information on Alvarez and possibly Zeref.” 

“Right!”

 

***

 

“What are we going to do with you Natsu? Always running off and getting yourself into trouble…” Lucy smiled softly and her free hand went up to the scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. “I miss you already you idiot.”

 

***

 

Natsu’s eyes snapped open wide which he instantly regretted. The blinding white lights that illuminated the room shone brightly into his sensitive eyes. Where the hell was he and why did his body hurt so much? Blinking a few times, he tried to look around the room but soon realized that was near impossible with the restraint straps around his forehead and neck – rendering him immobile. Moving his arm, he felt straps around his bicep, forearm and wrist. That meant that his whole body was tied down. 

Flaring his fire magic to try and destroy some of these bindings, his eyes widened when he felt no connection to his magic. Hearing the door open, he focused on his hearing to try and pinpoint where the individual was. He was about to yell out when he felt his throat flare up in warning. Moving his eyes back down they widened in fear at the tube that was seen coming out of his mouth. ‘What the hell happened to me?’ 

“Ah, I see you are awake.” Natsu’s eyes turned to take in the short styled, blonde haired woman who came into view. She reached her arms around to unfasten the tube connected to his throat and let a grin form across her features. 

“This is going to hurt a bit…” She yanked the tube from his throat and Natsu felt as if his whole esophagus went with it. He coughed harshly for a few minutes before he felt his seat being lifted up and cold water being pressed to his lips. He drank greedily before it was gone and he hung his now free head down to rest his chin on his chest. He looked up after breathing heavily in the direction of the woman who was now gathering some materials from a cart she had brought in with her. 

“Wh-“ He tried to speak but his throat gave out and he coughed some more before he felt the burning sensation ease away bit by bit. “Who are you?” His voice was barely over a whisper but he saw her body react in a way that suggested she heard him. 

“I’m surprised you can talk dragon boy…” His eyes glared towards her, hearing the malice within her words. He couldn’t get a definite picture to see if she was a friend or foe. 

“Answer me…” Natsu coughed again and his eyes widened when he saw blood form on the bandages that wrapped around his whole body. “Wh-what happened to me?”

His head was suddenly thrusted backwards and his eyes widened when he felt a prick at his neck from a needle in the woman’s hand. “Don’t worry sweet boy, you aren’t gonna remember when you wake back up anyway.” Her smile seemed to twist as Natsu’s vision was swimming. What did she just give him? He grit his teeth as his blood now seared through his veins. It felt as if his whole being was now on fire – which wasn’t an uncommon experience but this type of heat felt as if it was melting him from the inside out. 

“What the hell is this!?” Natsu groaned out as his body started to shake. He could barely keep his eyes open now from the pain, the black around his vision coming in quickly to take him back into unconsciousness. 

“Night, night pretty boy… See you when you wake up.” Her voice faded out as his vision did and Natsu was once again thrusted into darkness. 

 

***

 

Lucy was getting restless. She didn’t like being cooped up in the same hotel room while everyone else was out looking for her lost best friend. Each day they came back from the search, her heart would ache at hearing that they found nothing. It didn’t help that the rain must have washed away any traces of what could have been a lead.

She buried her face into the white scaly scarf and held back her tears. She wouldn’t cry anymore over this. She was determined to be strong for him, for them. They needed her on this mission. She just wished she could help in the search. 

She felt a warmth come over her and watched as Loke materialized before her. She smiled softly as he gave her an update on the current search. They had started to all go together to cover more ground these last few days they were in town. Watching Loke disappear she glanced down at her still wrapped leg and began to do her exercises Wendy had suggested. 

She would get stronger. She would pull through this. 

She knew wherever Natsu was, he was waiting for her.

 

***

 

The next time Natsu awoke it was pitch black. He tried to glance around the room, but his neck was stiff from where the needle and pierced it a few… what had it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? He had no idea the expanse of time he had been held in this room. He was beginning to worry about his guild mates. Were they looking for him? 

He groaned and wished he could massage his temples. His head was pounding and for once he was thankful for the blissfully dark room. He moved his arms and felt he was able to move his arm from the elbow down, but sadly he wasn’t able to reach his head. But at least it looked like they were letting up on the restraints. 

He still didn’t know how the hell he got here. He flexed his muscles and felt the restraints groan back. Flaring his magic he watched as the restraints sucked in the magic, and they tightened around him uncomfortably. He let up and huffed out a breath of air. He sure wished he had some of these back at the guild. He could play a major prank on… 

His eyes widened. Why was his mind fuzzy? Who would he play a prank on anyway? He had a person in mind but for some reason he couldn’t picture their face or name. Why couldn’t he remember? 

The lights in the room suddenly flickered on and he groaned as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. Like the last time he watched as the same short blonde, haired woman walked into the room. This time she was accompanied by a white haired male with glasses. He glared at both of them and let out a deep growl from his throat. 

“You’re up early pretty boy.” The woman grinned at him as she placed her hands on her hips and swayed towards him. “How are you feeling after the first treatment?” 

“First treatment? What the hell was that shit you gave me?” Natsu spat out as she approached him close enough for her hand to grip his chin. It was a strong grip and made Natsu cringe. If only he could get the hell out of these restraints he would beat the shit out of her.

“Dimaria, it would be your best interest to not get so close to him before the treatments are complete.” The white haired man approached as the woman now known as Dimaria scowled and moved away. 

“Don’t tell him my name, Invel. It was a part of the fun.” Dimaria formed a forced smile on her face as she made eye contact with Natsu. His eyes held her glare before he turned to the male beside him now who was checking his vitals. 

“Tell me, how are you feeling Natsu?” Natsu’s eyes widened. So they knew who he was? 

“Will you answer my damn questions? How the hell do you know who I am… and where am I?” 

“Maybe if you cooperated with us we would let you in on a few things.” Dimaira stepped closer once more and placed a hard finger against his temple – right where the pounding in his head was coming from. He let a scowl cross his face before she moved back. He felt cold fingers pry open his eyes one at a time to check his reaction to lights. Finding everything to be in order, Invel backed up and nodded at Dimaria. 

“He is doing alright. You may up the dosage a tiny bit, but keep a watch on him. The last dosage you gave him had him out for forty-eight hours.” His eyes glanced towards Natsu as a small smirk formed on his face. It had Natsu feeling queasy. “Make sure to take some blood as well. We need to watch the changes more closely. Get one sample before and after the dosage.” Turning away he stalked towards the door as Dimaria began to get a needle and vials ready on the cart. 

“Oh and Natsu…” Invel stopped as his hand rested on the door knob. “I wish you the best.” 

Before he could respond Natsu felt a prick at his neck once more and his world was consumed with darkness. 

 

***

 

He felt cold. His body shivered as the blackness around him seemed to shift and move. It was alive, and it was coming closer and closer to him. He felt lost. He knew this was his mind but he couldn’t find anything that was once there. He focused on the darkness and from within he saw the faces of his friends, his nakama, appear from the darkness. They reached out towards him, begging him to come back to them. As he was about to move he felt the darkness wrap his body in its cold embrace. 

His eyes widened as he felt the darkness bite into his skin. Tears pricked at his eyes as he reached out towards them. Their faces were fading fast. Their names slowly leaving his lips.

Gray.

Erza.

Wendy.

Happy.

Lucy.

Oh God, Lucy. His eyes locked onto her figure as her golden hair dimmed. It was the last thing he saw before the darkness wrapped itself around his freezing body.

 

***

 

Natsu’s eyes flung open as he struggled for breath. Her voice left his lips in a barely audible cry. 

Lucy. 

How could he have forgot them? They were his friends. His family.

I’ve got to get out of here. They are messing with my head! He struggled against the restraints as they bit into his skin. He could feel his body straining, and he saw blood beginning to form on his right side. He must have pulled out some stitches… That can come later. Fight Natsu! 

He sighed in relief as he felt his right arm break free and he began to aggressively unbuckle the restraints. His feet had just touched the ground before they gave out underneath him. He was so weak! 

God damnit move it! Move body!

He forced himself up and stumbled towards the door. He put his ear against it and focused on the noises coming from the hallway. Hearing nothing, he opened it slowly and stuck his head out to make sure the coast was clear. He stepped out hesitantly into the hallway and moved as quickly as his body would towards the junction in the hallway. Seems his room was at a dead end in this building. There were no windows lining the walls, meaning he must be on a bottom or basement floor.

He bit his lip as the pain in his right side and his legs was beginning to become unbearable. His body ached everywhere. What had happened to him? He couldn’t really remember much about the day they were ambushed… How did he get captured? Was everyone else alright? His eyes widened wondering if anyone else was in this facility as well. Biting his lip harder he shook his head.

_No. I’ve got to believe in them that they are all alright._

He moved through several hallways as quickly as his body would carry him. Just as he was about to round a bend he heard the distinct sounds of footsteps and he pushed his body against the wall. He bit his lip to the point he could taste blood as the person turned the corner. Natsu moved swiftly and chopped the back of their neck, effectively knocking them out. He grabbed the body before it could hit the ground and realized that it was the woman from the previous days. He growled as he couldn’t remember her name. 

Moving down a little more, he threw her body into an unlocked room and continued his move forward. He stumbled upon some steps and decided this was the best way to stay hidden. He gripped his right side as the bandages were now completely soaked through and he knew he was leaving a trail of blood behind him. 

Climbing the stair well was hard on his body. He had to grip the railings tightly as he ascended upwards before he heard the slamming of doors being thrown open below him. He looked down and saw multiple soldiers pointing indicating they caught onto his escape. Seeing him, they shouted out “Get him!” and Natsu rushed up the stair case, taking two steps at a time.

Seeing a door way that was leaking light he grinned as he threw himself outside and slammed the door shut behind him. He looked for anything to block it but his eyes widened as he took in the scenery around him. He was on top of a large building, overlooking a vast kingdom below. He stumbled forward, the blood loss finally getting to his head as he felt weak and nauseous. He gripped the railing tightly and looked around to see that the building he was kept in was an extravagant castle. He also took notice that a fall of this height would surely kill him. 

Hearing the door being thrusted open he turned around to see the white haired male from last time and a black haired male who strangely reminded him of Gajeel appear with multiple soldiers surrounding him. He backed up against the railing, his hands gripping tightly as his mind wondering if he should take the chance of scaling the wall below. He didn’t want to go back into that room. He didn’t want to forget any more than he had. 

The two males stepped forward, the white haired one fixed his glasses as his eyes settled on Natsu. “It seems you were able to break out after all. I wouldn’t expect anything less of you, dragon slayer. However, that was not a wise choice.” He glanced over Natsu’s body and tsked before continuing, “You have opened up all your wounds. This means the procedure will take longer…” He looked over to the black haired male and nodded. “You may detain him now Ajeel, just don’t hurt him too badly.” 

The guy now named Ajeel grinned as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, “It’s a pity I won’t be able to fight you when you are in perfect health, but that can come later. You need an ass kicking.” He stepped forward and Natsu’s body tensed. He wasn’t going to last long in a fight. 

Better make this quick then… Natsu let out a rawr and charged towards Ajeel, his left arm pulled back to punch him. Ajeel laughed and simply side stepped him, grabbing onto his outstretched arm and pulling it back behind Natsu’s back. Grabbing his pink hair, Ajeel threw him forward and his head smacked against the metal railing. 

Natsu could feel the blood dripping down his forehead. His vision was swimming and all fight left his body as he felt Ajeel tug him back by his left arm and throw him down on the ground. He felt the pressure of a foot stepping on him on his back and screamed out as his left arm was forcibly pulled out of socket. 

Natsu’s will to fight left him and he glared at the still blurry Ajeel and white haired male who stepped forward once again. He could see the syringe in his hand and before he could stab it once again into his neck, he spit a thick amount of blood saliva into the glasses of the male. 

“That wasn’t very nice Natsu…” 

“Go fuck yourself…” 

“Tsk, I hope you survive this so I can kick your ass myself. Good night dragon slayer…” He felt the needle in his neck and he welcomed the darkness this time. His body too tired to resist. 

 

***

 

Makarov leaned over the table to further study his cards. He had to hand it to the people of Alvarez, the card game of Legenca was quite fun. He looked up to view his foe, Yajeel, as he placed down another one of his cards. Makarov sighed as he threw his cards out onto the table. “You once again beat me, old friend.” 

“Haha! It’s the luck of the cards, Makarov.” His eyes glanced up at that moment towards the garden gates. He saw a precession of guards and Makarov turned to take in the movement. 

“What is going on there, Yajeel?” 

“It seems they must have caught the escaped prisoner from before.” Makarov nodded and his eyes widened as he saw a head of pink hair. The body was being dragged by his hands above his head. His head was slumped forward and blood could be seen covering his whole body. Makarov made to get up, his eyes must be deceiving him. That wasn’t...?   
“Don’t move any further my dear friend. They have it under control.” 

Makarov paused and let out a strained laugh. “Hahaha! Of course! I was just so interested that I didn’t notice my body moving. Quite sorry, Yajeel.” He moved and picked up the cards. “Shall we play once more before dinner?” 

“That sounds quite lovely.” 

Makarov could feel the piercing gaze of Yajeel studying him closely. As he was sorting out the cards he let his mind wonder. If that was indeed who I think it was… What is he doing here? Are the others here as well? He shook his head as he glanced at the goddess card in his hand. He smiled, taking in her features that resembled Mavis’ so well. No. I’m just letting my imagination get the best of me. My children are fine. 

 

***

 

Lucy looked out over the vast ocean. The cool breeze that the rain left behind felt nice on her heated skin from the sun. She glanced at her hand, seeing the now transformed Fairy Tail mark and touched it lightly. Everything was moving quite nicely now. After the rough start, everyone had their minds reset back onto the mission ahead. Her hand moved down to the scarf that was wrapped around her waist like a short skirt cover-up for her swim suit she had on. 

Don’t worry Natsu… We will find Makarov and we will find you. I know we will. 

 

***


	4. Cracked Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu, in an attempt to save Lucy's life from an enemy wizard from an unknown dark guild, sacrifices himself to save her. Falling down into a dark abyss, she watches as Natsu's life comes to an end. How will they cope with his death, and the impending dangers that the Alvarez Empire are forming with the finding of their lost Prince? 
> 
> SPOILERS for recent FT chapters. 
> 
> END!Natsu x Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT! Favorite chapter is just up ahead! Hope you are enjoying the read so far! 
> 
> Also longest chapter yet!
> 
> Warnings in this chapter: Torture Scene! (I had fun writing this)

***

Natsu came to with a thudding headache, eyes shut tightly against the throbbing pain. His temples pulsed with each beat of his heart, the blood flowing through his veins loud in his ears. He bit out a curse and moved his hand to inspect the damage – except that it didn't move. Something was restraining his arms, and after a minute’s thought he noticed he couldn’t feel them, as if they had gone numb a long time ago. Moving his chest forward, he heard the distinct sound of rattling chains. That meant his arms were suspended above his head, probably attached to the ceiling if he wasn’t mistaken… This posed a problem. 

Not quite ready to open his eyes, he tried to stand, only to realize his legs were also immobilized. He could feel the heavy weight of the chain cuffs on his ankles, and the rattling was beginning to make his head spin once more. 

How long had he been out cold this time? He could hardly remember anything leading up to this - all of it a blur. He cracked open his eyes to better perceive just where in this hell he was and was met with complete blackness. A tremor of panic vibrated in his core. He was sightless, motionless, and restrained. 

Trying to sort through this nightmare, memories of the last few days started to return. Was it only a few days, or was it weeks? How long had it been exactly…? Either way, Natsu knew he was in some deep shit. Everything around him was in an eerie darkness, the little light he was able to see was creeping in through the cracks around the door right in front of him.

It was a small tease set there by his captures. They seemed to have that sick sense of cruelty.

He tried to wrench his arms free and felt the heavy cuffs dig into his flesh. He grunted out in pain as the chains cut into his wrists and drew blood, the red liquid trickling down his forearms. His every instinct within his tired and beaten body screamed at him to fight through this, to escape these bonds, to run free once again. He needed to get out of here to find the others - they were probably worried sick. 

His eyes snapped all the way open. He could… remember them? A wave of relief flooded through his body, calming down his rising panic. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mest, Gramps, Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane… they all started to flow into his mind one by one. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of the blonde mage and blue cat he wished to see the most. These fresh images - a light hope in this desolate darkness - this was exactly what he needed to keep fighting through this. 

A noise caught his attention, and his eyes focused on the dark shadows that blocked the light coming in through the door. His heart started beating faster, his muscles straining against the chains in preparation for what was coming. 

The door before him opened up, and his eyes squeezed shut at the bright light that flooded the room. He grit his teeth as another skull-splitting headache made itself known within his temples.

He tried to speak out, but his throat was raw - probably from screaming previously from the heavy torture he knew his body had gone through. His lips cracked as he croaked, a gasp leaving instead of the words he tried to form. 

He slowly opened one of his eyes, and tried to focus on the three figures that walked into the room. He remembered them all clearly now. The blonde haired one and only female, DiMaria he recalled, had a smug look on her face as her eyes roamed over his body. The white haired with the goofy glasses was in the middle - Invel was it? And the last one made his body tense, the evil grin on Ajeel’s lips made Natsu want to punch that look right off.   
If only he wasn’t suspended and restrained by these fucking chains - he would enact his revenge on the black haired bastard this very moment - no matter how tired his body was. He would get free, he would. He'd escape, but not before getting back at each and everyone of them. 

His fists clenched around the blood he knew was caked there. He swore on his very blood - he would get them all back for this.

“Looks like our little dragon is finally awake. Did you have a nice rest?” DiMaria’s voice made Natsu glance in her direction. He didn’t dare speak - he wouldn’t give them that much this time.

“Not talkative huh? I’m sure I can get you talking pretty boy…” DiMaria stepped forward and jabbed a knee right into his gut. He grunted out and hunched over as much as his restraints would allow. Blood leaked from the corner of his lips as he coughed heavily, trying to regain the sudden loss of breath. 

He glanced up, his eyes cold as he glared at her through his sweat and blood soaked bangs. “Y-you bitch…” His voice was barely above a breathless whisper.

Invel stepped forward, his eyes bearing into Natsu’s own as he grabbed his chin and forcefully moved his head to face his right. “I’m glad you’ve got some fighting spirit within you today. It will make breaking you even sweeter.” Natsu’s eyes widened as he felt another prick to his neck. His body stiffened as he prepared for the horrible burning he was used to, but nothing came. He glanced at each face, noticing that he still remembered their names, their faces, and nothing was blurry. What exactly had they just given him? 

“You seem confused Natsu… Think hard. Are you feeling… different?” Invel’s voice seemed to slip a few octaves lower. A hint of danger and… almost remorse seemed to be leaking into his voice as Natsu glanced around the room. What was he missing? 

“Having trouble pink haired bastard? Let me help you…” His head was forcefully pulled up by a fistful of his hair. His eyes met with Ajeel’s as another swift kick was met with his abdomen and Natsu hunched over and coughed up more blood. His body… was it more sensitive than before? Had this medication they given him heightened his pain sensitivity? 

An elbow to his already swollen face threw his head back to the side, opening the still healing wound to the back of his head. His mind was met with the faces of his nakama - their names flooding through his mind as each face presented itself. He grit his teeth as another switch kick met with his bruised and battered body. His mind seemed to rip open as the mental pain was worse than his physical. 

Is this what they planned to do to him? Make him think of his precious people and have them slowly ripped away by the physical torture brought upon his body? An elbow met with his right shoulder and he felt his joints dislocate. He screamed in pain at the battery being done. His mind was shutting down.

“You know dragon boy…” Natsu’s head was cradled in soft hands, and his hooded eyes lifted to peer into the face of DiMaria. “Maybe if you just forgot, we could stop all this. Just let go dragon boy…” She moved closer to whisper the sweet promises in his ear. 

Maybe he could just forget…? This would all stop, right?

Natsu shook his head and glared up at them. He jerked his head away from her grasp and set his eyes on Ajeel as he came forward once more. He would continue resisting. He couldn’t give up just yet... And yet...

His body was continuously pounded upon. Each hit was another mental blow. His mind began to turn in on itself, trying to block out the source of his pain. The seed of thought that his torturers had whispered in his ear began to find purchase. If he forgot, the pain would stop. He was tired, he was in pain, he was broken. Slowly, one after the other, he pushed another one of his precious memories into the dark corners of his mind. His head hung low as eventually only five people remained within the light. 

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Lucy. 

He opened his swollen eyes as much as he could when he didn’t feel a blow come for several moments. He locked eyes with Ajeel who seemed to be grinning. Great - he could remember their names clearly but the others… He shut his eyes as his body shook in pain - his mind burning at even remotely trying to pull upon those memories. 

 

***

 

“Having fun yet pinky boy?” Natsu didn’t respond as he gasped for breath from another kick. This had been going on for almost an hour now… All he wanted was to sleep. He was exhausted as his body slumped forward. His mind, his physical being, his soul… Maybe, maybe forgetting those final few would be easier. Pride was the only thing that allowed him to bite back the tears, but even his pride was waning. Weakening with the rest of him. He wanted the torture to be over. He wanted it all to stop. Pain, time - his heart, if only he could just rest.

He had already lost three of them to the darkness. Their bodies fading into the darkness as they walked with their backs facing him. Leaving him behind once again.

His mind was retaliating against him. Rejecting his thoughts and blocking out those of his friends… Were they even friends to begin with? They had left him here to go through this hell all alone. Real friends, real family would have gotten him out by now. His hands clenched tightly even against the pain it caused him. He would block these feelings out. He would get out of here and demand the truth. 

His head jerked up to glare at the three in front of him. DiMaria backed up a few steps as Invel’s eyes widened and Ajeel’s grin grew. Ajeel’s laughter rang throughout the room as he stepped forward with a knife twirling between his fingers, “Looks like it happened, just like Spriggan predicted. Welcome back, Lord Natsu.” 

Natsu’s eyes looked at the reflection in the knife. His eyes glowed right back towards him - a deadly red that screamed to bring pain. He locked eyes with Ajeel as the last of his thoughts brought forth Lucy and Happy. He didn’t want to forget, but if everyone else had left him… They would as well. Everyone had abandoned him. The whole guild. Igneel. Lucy and Happy would surely follow.

He didn’t want to believe it, but looking into the void that was left in both his mind and heart - there was only one truth.

He would let go. He would move forward.

He tsked as he closed his eyes when he felt the knife meet his shoulder blade where his guild mark rested. “Do it. I have no need to remind myself of this shit anymore.” 

Ajeel grinned as he dug the knife into his shoulder blade, watching the blood trickle down as the pink haired bastard let out a strangled cry in response. Natsu’s mind went blank at that moment - his mind shutting down and letting those last thoughts leave his body as a mental block was now in place. His past, his present - all of it disappeared as his body was finally allowed to rest. 

 

***

 

Natsu’s vision was spinning as he came to again. People surrounded him on all sides, his body shackled to the thin padding of a medical bed he was resting on. This was the third day in a row he had awoken strapped down to this damn bed. His body was starting to get jittery. He wanted to get up and move around just like DiMaria had promised him the first time he woke up. He was healing considerably fast for the amount of injuries his body had sustained, but it seemed the medications and injections they were giving him was doing the trick. 

He lifted his head slowly, seeing faces coming into focus. A blacked haired man stared back at him, a small smile on his lips which made Natsu raise an eyebrow in question. His red eyes focused on the smaller teen in front of him as tears began to gather in the strange man’s eyes. 

“Who the hell are you?” And why the fuck are you crying?

The strange man wiped away his eyes as they rested upon Natsu’s prone body once more, “Natsu… my brother. It’s so good to see you again.”

Wait… brother?

“Woah… woah wait a second… Brother? Just who the hell are you? Why am I still strapped to this god forsaken bed?” His voice raised towards the end of his questions, muscles tensing against the straps holding him down. He could feel his magic spiking in response to his need as his eyes glanced at the black haired bastard once more. “All I know is that DiMaria said they found me in the bottom of a ditch along the river bed and I woke up with amnesia. What the hell happened to me and how the hell am I your brother of all things, yah bastard?” 

Invel stepped forward with his hand raised as if to slap him but the black haired man raised his own to signal to stop. Invel looked appalled as he glanced between Natsu and the rising man, “But Lord Spriggan… He just insulted you! He deserves to be reprimanded for his words.” 

“He does not understand Invel. He will learn in time where his place lies… And need I remind you that he now lies above you in the pyramid….” Spriggan’s cold, red eyes now locked onto Invel as he backed up. Invel bowed and they heard a small mumble of an apology. 

“Geeze… Where the hell was that the other day when he was giving me my pain dosages…? Glasses bastard could have apologized then.” Natsu sneered as he side glanced at the now known Lord Spriggan… Whatever that meant. “So mind telling me just who exactly you are and how I am your ‘long lost brother’?” 

He heard a chuckle as Spriggan moved forward and unstrapped his arms and legs. He slowly eased him into a sitting position, his body still quite sore and tense from the days of rest. “Well Natsu, it is indeed true you are my younger brother. And as for who I am, you may call me Zeref. I am the emperor of this land - Alvarez. We have been looking for you for years.” He paused as he seemed to think something over before glancing back up with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “It was… difficult. Losing you. I am happy to have you back once again, my brother.” 

Natsu focused on Zeref, his eyes squinting to take in his form. He didn’t look old enough to be emperor of a kingdom… But he sure dressed like it. He thought over the new information before it finally sunk in just what he had said…

“Did you say emperor? That means that I am…?”

“Yes. You are the rightful Prince of Alvarez.” 

 

***

A few days later...

***

 

After a few days trip to the shore line, the Fairy Tail group found themselves on course to a small island called Caracall to refill their fuel and food for the rest of the trip to the borders of the Alvarez Empire. 

“I see it, Caracall!!” Lucy exclaimed as she leaned over the edge of the boat’s railing to get a better view. 

“Hey, get yourselves ready!” Mest exclaimed to the others around him before turning back around to Erza’s loud gasp. 

“Wait! That ship!” Mest moved his eyes to the location that Erza’s was facing and his eyes widened at the large battalion in front of them. 

“The… The Alvarez Kingdom’s Navy Ship!?” Mest gripped the railing tightly as sweat began to pool along his temple. 

“What’s it doing there?” Happy peered over the side of the ship, placing his body closely to Charla’s as she looked over the edge as well. “Caracall isn’t under Alvarez’s rule, is it…?”

Mest peered out of his telescope to get a closer look at the large ships that flaked along the small island’s coast, “It seems they’re checking for something at the ports…” 

“Doesn’t that mean we can’t get any closer?” Gray approached slowly towards Mest, letting his mind wonder as he looked out over the vast ocean. 

“They’re… They’re probably looking… for spies… maybe… ugh.” Wendy slowly lifted her heavy body over the edge of the railing, resting her chin on it to try and calm her queasy stomach. “And it… doesn’t… look like they’ve caught them yet…” Her hands went up to cup around her mouth as she grew sicker from the rocking of the boat. 

“Wendy! You can hear what’s going on from here!?” Lucy ran over to her side to gently rub the small girls back as she simply nodded in reply.

“What do we do…” 

Erza’s face was solid as she looked over the boats once more, her eyes taking in the whole site, “We need to get to the spies before the navy catches them…” 

 

***

 

“We’re sealing the port off temporarily!”

“Get in line!!”

“We will have inspections for those coming and going out of the island!!! Leave your luggage too!” 

The check in and out line that began to form along the island’s entrance was filled with the Navy’s soldiers as they inspected all the luggage and persons’ that came through the small barrier. 

As next in line, Lucy and Erza stepped forward as the guard signaled for them to approach. 

“We’re here on a holiday!!” Lucy smiled sweetly at the guard.

“I heard the star mangoes here are to die for…” Erza looked off with a dream like look to her face.

The guard tensed as they all came closer. “That mark, are you part of a guild?” 

“Yeah, we’re part of a wizard’s guild called Cat Shelter…” 

“I haven’t heard of a guild like that…” The first guard turned towards the second as he neared the large group. “Yeah well, we only know a handful of those from Ishgar anyway…”

“What do we do? We’ve been told to be thorough with those from guilds…” 

“But would a spy come through our front door bearing guild crests?”

“True…” 

“Hey…” Lucy approached them, her arms crossing under her breasts, arching her large bust towards the guards as Erza came to stand beside her, her arms folded to show off hers as well. “Are we done yet?” 

“There’ll be no more star mangoes by the time this is over…” 

“O..Okay!! Your bags!!!”

“You’re clear to go!”

After walking into the resort like area, they took a look around to get a feel for the island. The small shopping area was littered with guards and soldiers, each inspecting a different area. 

“The number of guards in the town itself…”

“We can’t move around much like this…” 

In the distance the group heard a faint cry of a small boy, screaming “Gimme back my daddyyy!!” and began to move in that direction. “Where did you take him!! Dadddyyyy!!!” 

A soldier that the young boy had grabbed onto began to shake him off as he groaned out, “This brat’s exactly like his rebellious father…” He pushed the small child away as he began to cry louder and he withdrew his sword, raising it high into the air above his head. “I’ll make you shut up if you don’t!!” 

Bystanders gathered around at the commotion and gasped as the sword was brought closer to the small child’s head, “He’s taking it out on a kid!!!”

“Is he out of his mind!?” 

The Fairy Tail group moved forward, Gray knocking down the large brute who had previously wielded the sword, Lucy and Erza right on his heels as Wendy gently approached the small child and took him into her arms. 

Mest began to sweat as he looked on to the others around him, each of them being surrounded by a large group of soldiers. “We can’t get out of this island!” 

Charla smirked as she glanced over her shoulder at him, “Right… Not unless we take all of them out…” 

“Leave her to us!” Wendy grasped the young child by his shoulders and directed towards an area that was less dense with people. Happy patted his arm as he joined with Wendy and Charla in taking care of the child. 

“Mest, you go with her too…” Gray looked over at him as he stood between Erza and Lucy in blocking the soldiers from the view of the child. 

“I see, while you guys are keeping them occupied here…” Mest pondered as Erza gave him a nod. 

“Split the group – divide and conquer.” 

“Alright then, be careful you guys…” Mest used his teleportation magic to leave the area and the group behind to fend against the growing group of the Alvarez guards. 

The group was left to spread out and take care of their own small group of soldiers. They easily blew through the soldiers, as none of them had magic to give them much of a fight as they continued forward and knocking them out one by one. After a short period, they stood victorious over the soldiers.

“This is disappointing…” Gray mumbled as he looked around at the small amount of destruction around them. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would have been worse if Natsu had been there to take the first charge. His fists tightened at his sides as he pushed past the depressing thoughts that followed. “You sure these are the guys that the old man’s so afraid of?” 

“I have a feeling reinforcements will be coming from the ship…” Erza nodded her head towards the large ships off shore where she could feel a large magic source coming from. “Either way, we’ve got to be ready!” Erza marched over to the star fruit shop nearby and sat down to begin munching on the delicious treat provided. She stopped mid-bite, knowing full well who should have been in the seat next to her. She smiled softly as the image of the pink haired mage appeared next to her. 

Lucy looked over at her, and sighed at the scene. “Her actions are contradicting the things she’s saying… She’s totally unaware of it too…” The shop owner smiled gently at the rest of them, beginning a long tale of how he had begun saving up money to move to Ishgar, wanting to spread the joy of the star mangoes there as well and make the best desserts around. Erza seemed to be off in her own dream world as she imagined all this in joy. However, it was short lived as the small hut blew up suddenly, sending the three of them flying away and grabbing the shop owner in the crashing around them. 

“Well done… Well done!~” 

Erza grit her teeth as she looked around at the source of the voice, “Who is it!!! How could you…” 

“Ah, that’s a wonderful face you’ve got there! Very well done!~” The black haired man, held back by both glasses and a bandana stepped forward, bowing slightly as he introduced himself. “The name’s Marin Hollow. And I’m from the Brandish Force, a part of the Alvarez Empire’s Army.” 

Erza’s face portrayed pure rage as she stepped forward. “I will exact vengeance for the star mangoes.” Gray and Lucy had sent the shop owner away and got ready to fight the man in front of them. 

Marin’s face lit up at her words, bowing once more as he closed his eyes in joy. “Well done, well done!~ You’ll get a well done from me anytime!~” 

“Enough with that nonsense… I’ll show you the wrath of the desserts.” Erza began to generate magic around her and yelled out, ‘Tranformation!!!’ before it all evaporated around her. “What is… I can’t use my transformations…” 

“Of course you can’t… space is something I own!” Marin took on a more serious face as Gray gave him a hard look. 

“What do you mean by space…?” 

“The Knight...” He gestured towards Erza, “It’s a kind of magic that enables me to instantly Equip anything I want. And that’s why you can’t use any of your ‘spacial’ magic against me…”   
Lucy grinned as she took out her key, calling forth the Gate of the Archer before even her magic evaporated. Her face grew in shock as she glanced towards Marin. 

“Well… Celestial Spirit Magic… That’s spacial magic too, you know?” His grin grew as he shrugged his shoulders towards Lucy. “Ah! I forgot to say this… But those that have managed to break free of my laws of space…” Both Lucy and Erza looked down as their bodies seemed to slowly be dematerializing right before them. “Get an invitation to my own personal relaxation space.” 

Gray looked on in shock and reached out for Lucy and Erza, his hands wafting through the smoke as it slowly dissipated around him. “Wh… What did you do!? Where did you take Lucy and Erza!?” 

“Ah, didn’t you hear me? I said I invited them to my relaxation space!~ Those two have done so well so… I’ve decided to make them mine. But you boy… You have failed.” Marin’s face turned deadly serious as he pointed his finger out towards Gray, Gray sweatdropping in the process. 

“Woah, he turned 180 degrees right there!!!” 

Marin flicked his fingers, growing a scowl on his face. “He is one of yours, isn’t he?” Appearing before him was a very badly beaten Mest, Gray moved forward to help him before he stopped as Marin’s voice. “This one too, tried to use spacial magic in front of the great me!! Failures!! Unclean!!! How dare you shitheads use spacial magic!!! It’s not something for men to use damnit!!!” 

Gray moved forward at this time to attack Marin, his body preparing an Ice Lance as he slashed at where Marin was originally, his eyes widened as he heard his voice whispering behind him, “The great me, a specialist in spacial magic…” Gray slashed behind him but hit air as Marin rematerialized behind him once more, to punch him right in the kidney. “And you’re now in my domain!!” He was hit once more and sent sprawling on the ground as he turned and groaned. Gray glanced around and couldn’t spot where he had gone at this point. 

“The one that controls space… Is the Victor!” He heard his voice coming from behind him, and Gray turned to see Marin planted on the rooftop of the guard station nearby.

This guy… He’s too much trouble… 

Gray’s thoughts stopped abruptly as his body began to shake and take on a cold sweat. This magical power… It was too intense for his body to handle. He turned around slowly, facing the new comer behind him. Gray’s body stiffened as he caught sight of the long hooded cloak that concealed the figure’s body. 

“Yo Marin… How long are you gonna play around like that?” The hooded figures voice sounded horse, like he was just in a screaming contest with a Banshee. Gray’s body faced more towards the new comer, preparing his body despite the shaking it was going through. 

What’s this… His magic is off the charts…!!!

“Ohhh!~ My Lord! You are well done as usual! The only man I will comment this to, if I do say so!” Marin appeared behind the new comer, bowing generously low to him as he stepped closer to Gray and Mest. 

“Stop that Marin. You know how Brandish feels about such comments.” The figure turned and Gray could have sworn he saw the faint red glow under the hood. 

What the hell is up with his magic… It’s nothing like I have ever felt before…

“I actually came here because I heard that the soldiers and an Ishgar mage guild had gotten into a little scuffle…” The man looked around and Gray heard a loud sigh as the man’s head seemed to slump forward. “Damnit… It looks like that was true… And the star mango shop… It’s destroyed! Brandish promised me some if I came on this trip with her!” 

Gray sweatdropped as he watched the figure walk past him and almost throw a childish tantrum at the broken down hut. “Damnit all! How did this happen Marin!?” 

“Oh my Lord! They went all BOOM! On it!” Marin pointed towards Gray and Mest who was still sprawled out on the ground.   
“You ass!! That’s really cheap of you to say that when it was you who did it!!” Gray raised his fist towards Marin who just shrugged as the cloak figure came up behind him to bop him on the head. 

“This is sad even for you – you know how Brandish will react when she finds out that the shop is in ruins… Damn, I’m heading back to the ship…” The figure turned to walk away as Marin gasped after him, pointing back towards Gray and Mest. 

“But- but my Lord!! These guys picked a fight with our soldiers out of nowhere! And there might be more of them out there meeting with the spies!!” Marin yelled at the retreating figure. 

The cloaked man stopped and waved off his hand, before facing Marin once more. “I really don’t care. Marin, give them back the girls that you have ‘passed’ or whatever you call it.”

“Ehh!? But my Lord! They were going to be a part of my collection! Lady Brandish gave me permission to do whatever I wanted…” 

The air around the three of them slowly dissolved into a fiery heat. Gray reached for his throat, his mouth suddenly becoming so dry that he could no longer speak. His body shook as he could feel the thick layer of sweat that once covered his body evaporating just as it formed. He stepped back, as the magic power passed over his body. Holy hell… this guy… His magic is insane! 

“Don’t make me repeat myself again, Marin.” The figure turned towards him, his red eyes blazing under the hooded cloak. Gray watched, frozen as the air seemed to shimmer around them. Any water near them had evaporated instantly.

Quickly, Marin released the two females from their holds and they fell forward onto the heated ground beneath them, both luckily unscathed. The heat slowly dissipated as the air returned to normal and Gray’s body slumped backwards onto his behind as he looked up at the figure. Erza and Lucy both looked around and then at Gray to see him shaking in fright at the man before them. 

“They, they are back my Lord! I did as was asked!” Marin seemed to shake at the power that was just shown as well. “My relaxation space isn’t anything dangerous! So no worries, no worries at all all!” 

Erza gathered up on her hands and knees, her body still shaking from the transport. “What was that creepy room…?” 

“We’re back…” Lucy sighed as she looked around, and her eyes fell onto the figure that was slowly approaching them. “Huh? There’s another person…” Her eyes widened as her mind finally registered the heat radiating from all around her. Wh-What’s with this power!? 

“My Lord, what seems to be have been taking you so long…?” A green haired beauty stepped out of the nearby bush, walking with her hands on her hips as she swayed towards them. Her eyes glanced over the Fairy Tail members, each one gulping as they felt her magical power as well. 

What is she…? This is almost as bad that guys!! They are both stronger than the old man!? Gray glanced between them as she stepped next to figure. 

“Lady Brandish! Our job is to capture the spy and their acquaintances that have gone to look for him… And we can’t go back empty handed or Master Wahrl will…” 

Brandish gave Marin a hard look before he shut his mouth. “You will do well to listen to our prince Marin… He has much more say in what we do than Wahrl does, and you will be just in remembering that…” The now known Brandish then turned to the figure and bowed slightly. “My prince, what is to be done about these… guests?” Her eyes turned to the Fairy Tail members, making them all grit their teeth in waiting. 

The… the prince!?! A collective thought ran through the members heads as they glanced at the figure once more, when a loud boisterous laugh left the hooded man, as he leaned over to grasp his stomach. Everyone else looked on in shock, seeing the man stand upright and place a hand on what they supposed was his head. “Oh man, Brandy. Didn’t I tell you not to call me that? Anyway…” He turned to the group and gave them a thumbs up. “Thanks for all your help with the guards. I know they are all pains in the ass, to compensate for all the trouble Marin here caused, why don’t you don’t come to Alvarez for the next few weeks? Free room, board, expenses paid for by me, just to stay until the unveiling ceremony and festivities end. It’ll be weeks of fun, I can promise.” 

Lucy felt her heart clench at the words the hooded figure said. The way he spoke and carried himself… It all seemed too familiar. 

It felt like him.

Despite her inner thoughts, Erza gathered up her still shaky legs under her and approached the man. Bowing before him, she smiled courteously at him. “I think we will all be grateful for your hospitality Lord…?” She paused, hoping to gain more from him. Just before he could speak up, however, Brandish stepped forward and leveled Erza with a glare. 

“The prince and I must be going now. You have our accommodations, please find a passageway to the bay through the means of one of our boats. We will see you all in a week’s time.” Brandish turned on her heels, a small hand firmly grasping the prince’s arm and hoisting him after her. 

After they had disappeared into the bush, the Fairy Tail group let out a collective sigh and turned towards the still down Mest. “Well... That could have gone better.” Gray scratched at the back of his head before hoisting Mest onto his back. “At least we have a clear way into Alvarez now. Let’s go find Wendy and the others to figure out our next move.” 

Erza and Lucy nodded and followed behind him. Lucy glanced back behind her, looking towards the brush they had disappeared into. Still… I wonder why he felt so familiar… 

 

***

Back on the Alvarez Navy ship…

***

 

“What the hell were you thinking!?” Brandish turned towards the hooded figure, her finger jerking into his chest as she glared a hole through his head. “You were told to stay accompanied by me at all times, told to stay near the ship and not interact with anyone unless I gave the okay… Prince or not – you ignored your brother’s rules and disobeyed orders. And on top of all of that – you went and invited possible Ishgar spies into our country!” She breathed heavily and stepped back to cross her arms over her chest.

“Calm down Brandish, it’s all according to plan.” A white toothy grin could be seen from under the hood, as the figure stepped up to the side of the ship. The breeze from the ocean air swept across them and flew off his hood. Natsu stood tall and proud, his pink locks swaying in the ocean breeze as they sailed back towards Alvarez. “This way we can watch them, on our own turf, with our rules. They won’t slip past us this time.” He turned back towards Brandish, giving her a crooked smile, an evil glint to his blood red eyes. 

 

***


End file.
